Over the last decade, Italy has been directly involved in a remarkable increase of in-earth open-field organic cultivation, boosted, besides from EC Rules and provisions, also by the need to adopt environment-friendly farming techniques, capable of keeping costs low and yielding “residue-free” produce, as ever more frequently required by the consumer.
Currently, biological control of pests makes it possible to control many phytophages, without causing phytotoxicity phenomena to humans and other non-harmful living organisms, with no need to comply with the latency periods—in short, yielding quality produce with a low environmental impact.